


Ideal

by leviathanmirror



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathanmirror/pseuds/leviathanmirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is the worst date we’ve ever been on," she tells him, matter-of-factly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ideal

Sharp digits ghost over her cooling skin and she hums low in her throat.

One of the peeling walls is gleaming red with still fresh blood. The floor sparkles and glitters with jagged bits of glass from the ruined window. Moth-eaten curtains fluttered lightly, caught in a delicate breeze.

"This is the worst date we’ve ever been on," she tells him, matter-of-factly even as she cuddles back against him.

He snorts, elegantly, and she has no idea how that works but doesn’t really care because she can feel the curve of his smile against the back of her neck.

"Worse than Costa del Sol?" He murmurs, kissing the fragile skin of her throat.

She tilts her neck to the side, switching from predator to prey in the space of a breath and grumbles because she can’t disagree with him.

The little apartment they cornered the coward in is grimy and they probably have some sort of disease just from breathing the air, much less from having adrenaline driven sex on the gross as hell bed.

The cool metal of his claw slides down her belly, little pink welts raise in its wake and she laughs, sudden and loud. He’s smiling again, against her black and blue shoulder. She reaches back to tangle her fingers in his too-long princess hair, her body arching into the touch of his flesh and blood hand.

So maybe disease ridden slum apartments and post-bounty hunting sex aren’t the ideal date but it works for them.


End file.
